A Different World
by TheDoomer
Summary: a girl considers herself weird oh and she has major mood swings,one day gets transproted to another world with a friend,mets very...intresting people,throw in some evil dude who needs her for his plan also kidnappes her little sis,needs to find a way home
1. Me and my mood swings

I stared hard at my friend Kelly making sure she was the real Kelly and not some person who looks completely different from her. Then she grinned and I knew it was her, "Kelly!" I shouted with utter happiness. "Then one and only." She said gleefully. We hugged "Man, girl you changed like hell." She smiled "Yeah but that's on the outside I'm still the same girl on the inside." One of my best friends Kelly had gone to Florida to stay with her grandparents over the summer and she looked different. Not that I had also changed but I believe she changed dramatically. "Whatever…" I shrugged "if you say so Kel but come on lets go wait for Aria, Serenity, Kimmy, and Beca. I'm sure there here somewhere…" then after a few minutes I saw a recognizable head "Beca!" I shouted and made my way to her she also changed during the summer, then we found Aria, and Serenity. My friends have all changed and yet they were the same as always. It is the first day of school of starting high school. 9th grade and I'm turning 15 in a couple of months.

We, my friends and I were called the 'inseparable family' because we never separated from each other. I wasn't the ring leader of my group of friends sometimes they never took me seriously other times they do. "So" Beca was starting to say as we waited for the bell to ring. "What's your first class?" "Um…mine is Math with Mr. Bingleston." Said Aria. "Mine is also!" exclaimed Kelly. ""Man, that's amazing 'cause mine is too!" Beca said astonished. I was getting nervous. "Mine is English with Mrs. Martha." I piped up as my friends started talking about their schedules. They didn't seem to hear me, as always sometimes I felt like I didn't belong with this group of friends. But I don't care. Finally Aria turned to me "Man, Karina, you changed your wearing black and stuff like a goth." I shrugged so what I looked like a goth and seemed to talk like one but I'm still the same except that I lost weight over the summer making me look less ugly and with my black makeup and clothes and stuff it made me feel more comfortable "Oh, well I'm still the same aren't I?" "Um….not really?" "What do you mean?" I asked confused "Well you see the thing is you are much more silent then you used to be?" I stood there frozen. And I could feel that I was about to have a major mood swing "So what!' I hissed "What if I changed your still my friend and I'll always be your friend won't I?" I hissed angrily. My friends looked at me and seeing that I was in one of my mood swings stepped back.

Then my angry mood changed and I was sad "Well I'm off to my class see you around."

And I went to my class. I was unpredictable with my mood swings, but then I felt happy and nervous at the same time. Once in class I went to the back were hopefully the teacher wouldn't see me in class. The bell rang and students were paling inside the class. I watched them and seeing one of my guy friends Lenny I brightened up at least there's someone that I know of in one of my class.

The day turned out a bit slow at the beginning but before I knew it I was off to 2nd period Math the teacher Mr. Beveling. He's a grouchy teacher and I was lucky I sat in the back. He was also a boring teacher so I doodled in class writing my poetry about of course Blood and blood scenes. My friends would've groaned at the first word Blood, and I smiled then kinda laughed at the thought my friends liked my poems and stories I made. But unfornatly I think my laugh was a bit loud that Mr. Beveling stopped what he was doing and looked at me "What do you find so funny?" I sat there frozen for a moment and smiled causally and said also causally in my gothic voice "Oh, I was just thinking, of something. No big deal, Mr. Beveling I-" he cut me short "Alright, I get it, but Detention after school today, for not paying attention to my important class." My smile froze, how did he know? Detention! No F'ing Way! I NEVER GOT DENTENTION! Then I relaxed and smiled "Fine by me." I said. I leaned back in my chair and finally noticed that people were sniggering behind their hands I gave them all death glares when the teacher turned his back.

After Math I went to P.E. third Period I ignored everyone there and I did what my P.E. teacher, Mr. Gilbert, told us to do. After the trying third period, fourth cheered me up after one of my violent moods, depression and anger. It was Drama which I hate and that's why it cheered me up a bit because I loath it. Then to my relief lunch came. I waited for my friends by the Cafeteria and they came talking cheerfully and that made me bubbly so I talked as we ate. "So Math was a bummer I hate it." I said "How come its only our first day here." "Yeah well I have bad news to tell you all I got detention." I said to Beca. They gasped and I rolled my eyes "Its ok you know it's not like any one else got detention…" I trailed off and finished my food. "Well see you guys later I got to hit the books." What I meant was I'm going to the library. They nodded and continued talking.

I went to the library and checked out three thick books with my id card. Then went to one of the empty tables and started to read, not the moment to soon that I was bothered when I got to the Second chapter, that a group of guys came in a was making a lot of noise that I went to again my violent moods anger to the max I don't know why but I always have one of my moods anger to the max there was even an extreme anger where I would attack and maybe kill a person had that a couple times before with my older and younger sister to the point were I want to kill them almost did but my parents were in the way.

So back to the boy teenagers. I look up from were I was reading and saw four guys joking around and bothering other students who looked up annoyed but said nothing. "Hey!" I wanted to shout but I gritted my teeth and hissed "Shut the F. UP! For gods sake people are trying to read or do their homework." One of the guy's looked at me were I was sitting and smirked "yeah rrriigghhhttt." He said "like they are doing something ." "Either Shut the Fuck up or go outside were you baboons can make a lot of noise." I gritted my teeth tighter any tighter they might break. "Your not the boss of me." I stood up to my full height which was 6 foot 1 inch or something inches. I was a couple inches taller than all of them. Then the bell rang and my mood changed from angry which my other mood was just mad thank the heavens, to happy I smiled and made my way out grabbing my stuff.

I went to fifth period Science with Mrs. La Count, I like her she's cool. Then after that I went off to my 6th and final class World history were to my dislike the four guys from earlier to day was in there I sat in the back like in all of my class. "Hello, students, I am Mrs. Wroth Bottom call me Mrs. W. or W.B. or B. any will be fine. Ok I'm going to call out your names and your going to tell me you're here. Ok…now….Susan Mcbride, Kayla Dais,…." She went on and as she went on there was "Here" then she called me "Karina Cyanide," "I am here your grace." I said leaning back causally. "Jimmy McDaniel, John McDaniel, Chris Stone, and Alex Watson." The four boys chorused "Here" I looked at them Jimmy has black hair so did John twins I thought they looked alike both with green eyes, and same build Chris has blonde hair with deep blue eyes and a muscular build like Jimmy and John, Alex also but brown hair spiked up and black framed glasses behind the glasses were Black eyes. I could tell that they were all straight except Chris gay.

I stared at Chris and he seemed to know that someone was staring and looked at me I smile and gave him a knowing look. He blushed defiantly gay hmm….maybe I should pair him up with Lenny he's gay also. Yeah maybe I should….I shrugged mentally in my mind. And zoned off for the rest of the period. I met my friends while starting to walk back home "Hi!" I shouted them. "Hi" they shouted to me "Bye! I shouted and waved at them "Bye see ya tomorrow!" they called out and waved.

Once home I did my homework and stuff then I went to the fridge to look for something to eat. Nothing. I sighed and waited for my little sister to come home from grade school Kim my older sister left for collage three weeks before school started and it was more relaxing now that she was gone. I fell asleep watching TV. I woke up to the ringing sound of the phone I answered it "hello?" I asked tiredly "Hey its me I'm at Chelsea's house ok.?" "Whatever your just across the street." I answered back and hung up the phone. I grabbed my things and put them in my room and then took a shower seeing to the be 4:36; and mom is going to be home in another half hour.

As I got out of the shower 30 minutes later I couldn't help but notice that it was loud. I quickly changed and ran down stairs in to the kitchen. My mom was home wearing only a baggy t-shirt that is my dad's and sweats. "HI mommy." "hi." She said shortly. "Hey, mom I was , you know wondering," my mom groaned "Always wondering." She said I continued "if I could get you know a piercing for my b-day eyebrow maybe a couple piercing for my ears?" I asked quickly. "Maybe." Replied my mom _maybe_ means no way in hell.

I fell asleep easily that night without memories and only dreams of me being a singer.


	2. new friends wierd people and things

**Chapter2**

I woke up at 6:30 got ready, clothes in black but with red, added some make up when realization hit me. I totally forgot detention for Mr. What's-his-name for math yesterday after school! I cursed Man I'm in for today. I went to school feeling nervous and entered my English class Mrs. Martha went on talking about some things I wasn't even listening to. I zoned out but I made myself look like I was paying attention to her the bell rang; 2nd period math I went walking as slowly as I can but I still made it before the bell rang. I took my seat hoping he forgot that I had detention yesterday….

**A Miracle!** **Has occurred!**

I shouted in my mind,

He didn't say anything to me, didn't even glance my way, I mentally slap my head in my mind I forgotten, he's an old man that or he was just kidding about the detention, yeeaahhh riigghhttt, I thought he could maybe cut me a piece of slack that Mr. Grinch.

I bet you that _he_ stole Christmas, probably, he looks like the type of person who would suck the happiness from anyone. "Mss. Cyanide," I snap out of my reverie, when I heard his grouchy voice, "Huh? Oh yes?" "I asked you a question, what is the answer to the math problem on the board, in case you weren't listening to me." I look at the board, nervously, I guessed "Um…4?" he looked taken a-back for a moment, then, as if he was forcing himself to say it, "Yes, that is the correct answer." I breathed, relived that I had gotten it right. He eyed me didn't say anything else and continued what he was teaching.

The bell rang again and I walked out, well tried to walk out, when Mr. Beveling stopped me in my tracks "Karina," he called out as students went out, I looked longley (sp?) at the _freedom_ of outside, before turning around and facing him "Yes?" "Don't think that I forgotten about you detention you _were_ supposed to have yesterday after school." I kept my mask of calmness, well tried to, I was horrified, "No, sir, I'll come after school don't worry its just that I … I …forget sometimes." He didn't believe me, "Well today after school and tomorrow don't forget because I might have to send you to the Principle's." I nodded and quickly left to P.E.

I was glad that I had this class next cause I was late but we get time to change. Hurriedly I threw on my P.E. clothes and ran outside; I joined my classmates with the stretching and stuff, then it was time to run around the track. I was the first one to finish my running, not to be bragging or anything _I am _the fastest runner in my class…no, no, nooo, noooo need to flatter me. Just kidding! I don't want to be flattered.

**Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert!**

MOOD Swing Coming!

Ok now from my moodness of quietness and shyness I gone a bit happy, crazy and loud. "Hi!" I called out to this lonely looking girl, brown hair pulled up in a pony tail, and wearing glasses, she looked up at me startled "Oh…hi?" "Hi! My name is Karina, What's yours?" "Oh…uh…my name," she was nervous I could tell "My name is Samantha. Please to me…meet you." I smiled like silly "Good to meet you too what's your next class? How many siblings do you have? I have two an older sister and a younger sister."

Oh my I'm acting like a freaking 12 year old! Oh well, blame it on my moods I have.

"Oh, well my next class is my elective Drama." "Cool I have drama also what class room?" "Uh G1." "Awesome your in my class." She nodded

"Oh, and I have a brother, twin brother." "That's so cool!" I said delightfully as we both made our way to the locker rooms since P.E. was officially over. "Yeah I guess it is 'cool' having a twin," she sighed ""What do you mean 'guess'?" I asked "If I had a twin that was a bit nicer than yeah he would be called 'Cool'." "Oh." I said with full understand meant I know how that's like Kim is hella mean to me but I guess I'm used to it.

"I understand." I said with truth she looked at me, from were she was bending down to tie her shoes, surprised

"You…do?" she asked timidly. I nodded "Yep." She looked relived probably that some one either finally understands her.

The bell rang again and together we walked to our class.

Drama is the easiest elective 2nd to Chorus a eighth grader friend told me-Tom-but anyway, Samantha, whom I asked if I could call her Sam for short who said yes I could, Anyway became my fast friend she was also in some other classes I found out English, science, history, of course P.E. and drama, she isn't in my math class though.

We became fast friends and talked throughout drama. Then the bell rang "Time for Lunch!" I yelled people looked at me and seeing that I was in my most happiest mood ever didn't even bother to bring me down, sometimes I act like a 3 year-old but I don't care what other people think of me, I'm being _MEEEEE_, I'm just 'expressing' myself as one of my 7th grade consular had said to me once when she found out that I had 'mean' mood swings she said it was 'polar disorder' I snorted at her saying 'yeahh riigghhtt."

Well anyway back to the present I'm walking with Sam out the door "Hey, Sam" "yeah." "Want to eat lunch with me and my friends I'm pretty sure they won't mind, and plus I would have you to talk to." She smile the first one I had seen her smile "Sure I just need to tell my brother I'm going to eat with you. Want to come?" Sam asked.

I shrugged "Sure, why not." I followed her through crowds of people until we ended up in front of a group of guys, laughing their heads off. "Hey, David." The laughter stops, and David spoke "What?" he asked annoyed he has the same color of hair that Sam has, brown eyes, lean, _he runs Track Team! GAY!mental laughter_ Was the thought that came in my head when I saw him and that made me want to laugh, guys on the track team I believe are gay!

Hey! Don't get mad at me but Lenny was on the track team last year, so get this he's 1)gay, 2)I met some of his guy friends, 3)I even met his past 2-3 boyfriends

And that's way I believe that guys on the track team are gay!

"Hey, Karina…" I heard a distant voice call out to me and then I saw a hand waving in front of my face once…twice…three times…then…._SNAP…_

I yelped, and Sam said "Oh my god don't do that ever again Karina. You freaked me out." "Huh? Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that I totally zoned out I was thinking about stuff…" she looked relived a bit then amused "Oh, that's you zoning out without blinking weird, ok anyway Karina met my brother David, David, Karina. I'm going to eat launch with her from now on, so yeah." He shrugged "Whatever lil sis." He smirked.

Sam froze for a second them hurried off I ran to catch up with her after another look at David before muttering to myself making sure he doesn't hear "Definitely gay."

"Sam! Hold on!" I shouted to her as she finally stopped and me putting on my breaks before ramming in to her. "Come on lets eat. My friends and I usually eat in the cafeteria. Do you buy?" she shook her head "Ok, because my friends usually buy," I scanned the place and I found Serenity's hand waving to me "Over there Sam come on." We made our way to the table I sat across Serenity, Sam next to me. "What took you soooo dreadfully long!" she wined to me. "Oh just meeting some people, oh Serenity met Samantha/Sam for short." Serenity hadn't noticed Sam and was now looking over her coming up with a conclusion of what to make of her.

Then Aria, Kelly, Kimmy, and Beca came "Oh, hi!" they said at once before sitting down "Hi everyone! Met Samantha/Sam for short, Sam met Aria, Kelly, and Beca." "Hi." Sam said nervously, as I pointed to each of my friends left to right. Aria, a short, blond-brown, black eyed girl, was looking at Sam With some type of emotion I couldn't recognize yet something with dislike.

Kimmy (not my sister but a different person) a 5'4, brown hair with yellow highlights, whitish-tanish colored skin, with blue eyes, slim girl, barley even looked at Sam.

Kelly, only 3 inches taller than Kimmy, with brown hair, tan colored skin, green-hazel eyes, also slim and slender, glanced at Sam for a moment before engaging a conversation with Kimmy.

And Beca, 5'5, with black-brown hair, white skin, blue-green eyes, slender looking, looked at Sam and gave her a friendly smile. Oh and don't forget Serenity with her Bright Pink hair (Which at first I had to shield my eyes yelling AHHHHHHH! MEEE! EYES!), green contact lenses (her real eye color is Brown), she's skinny, and athletic (though I could see why she wins in her baseball games…CoughPink Coughhair Cough Too BrightCough

Anyway- we all started to eat, I began to talk about stuff to Sam, we talked about nothing in particular and everything including about the president of the states, old bastard he is…at that's what I think I'm not quite sure about other people.

The bell rang and lunch ended Sam and I headed to science after I had said 'see ya, later you guys' to my friends.

We sat together in the back like in every other class sitting in the back became our permanent sets.

Science went by fast and we were in History, with Mrs. La Count.

"Now students I want a three page essay about Napoleon. Due next week, five paged for extra credit. Now get ready to leave any moment, you students make me have a _horrible _head ach, that I might have to see the nurse after school…" she said acting for a bit of fun.

The ending of school bell rang "Oh and don't forget its due NEXT WEEK ON WESNDAY!" she yelled to the class as we were leaving out the door.

Out of class I became dramatic "OH, Yeah!" I shouted to Sam who just grinned as I shouted again "The Best Part of the day besides lunch is After School!" "Yeah!" she said to me sighing.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow. Oh and tomorrow is Friday, don't forget that." Said Sam as she waved pushing her glasses up. "Bye!" I called waving. Then I turned and started walking back home, by myself not bothering to wait for Aria who I have been walking to school and back home, for the last two years. My house is only just across the street but I'm always end up on the other side of campus.

Once home I immediately did my homework history first I flew 5 pages of Napoleon fast then did my math when I remembered DETENTION!

I quickly, and if possible fast as lighting shoved things in my backpack and ran like a possessed woman to school. I ran fast and didn't have time to slow down and because of that I banged myself in the door of math class.

"OW!" I said painfully for my nose was starting to hurt really bad luckily it didn't bleed. I opened the door and hastily said to the Mr. Beveling "So Sorry I was late I totally forgot until 10 seconds ago." I sat in one of the chairs closest to me and the hateful door, I could hear sniggers. "Late by 5 minutes come in tomorrow at lunch I trust you won't forget then." He said madly. I nodded _man this dude is Evviill! I mean it_, I thought to myself.

I decided to do my home work, taking out my math I breezed through it along with my science, and English.

15 minutes later

I had finished my homework and still I had 20 minutes left. Sighing I looked around there were other people there too. To my disappointment were all males, this one guy a senior, I believe, was wearing a shirt that said_I Love Freshmen,_ I held back a laugh when he looked at me knowing I was staring at him well…not _him_ but the shirt, he mouthed "Wait after detention for me." I cocked an eyebrow at him and turned away looking at other guys and stereotyping them as either…..

Gay, a stupid person, a criminal, a guy who jokes around, a prostitute (A/N: if you don't know what the word it look it up.), a smart jack, and anything else that I could think of that I could past the time.

What felt like an eternity Mr. Grinch I now 'am calling in my head, told the detention people including me "Ok times up. Get out of here you disturbing students." He said annoyed for some reason. I seriously scrammed out of there and out the door when someone called me "Hey you!" I ignored the voice "The girl I don't know the name of the girl in black!" I stopped and turned around seeing the same dude with that stupid saying _I Love Freshmen, _"What?" I asked annoyed

"What's your name?" he asked

"Karina, and ditto." I told him

His eyes went wide "You never heard of my name before I'm the most popular guy in school, who was wrongly punished and got detention today…"

Oh My God! He has an ego and he's mental "Yeah. OK. I get it cut the crap what's your name?" I asked rudely interrupting his seemingly long speech.

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly "Its Marco, I'm a senior. What are you I never seen some one like you before." He was almost as tall as me barely over an inch or less because we were the same height.

"You are such an idiot. I'm a freshman," I told him "Now why don't you go run along and leave me alone."

"I don't feel like it." He said quickly "Moron." I muttered. "I heard that, I'm right here you know." He grinned. He was hot made you he has muscles already, finely built and his eyes weren't that bad grey which happened to be my second favorite color the first is black, and his black hair.

"Hey, Karina, would you like to hang out sometime…um like around lunch tomorrow? What's your fourth period class and room number?" he asked quickly.

My God this guy is sick in some weird reason, unfortunately if he wasn't popular, and had that ego, I would go out with him. "No. And my fourth class is Drama room G1." I gasped and covered my mouth then after a second I said "Scram before I get really annoyed at you, for bothering me."

He just grin and like lovesick child gave me a peck on the cheek. "See you at lunch, my darling." I looked at him disgusted, before wiping my cheek when he left me finally.

**Important NOTE TO SELF _Wash hand 3 times and cheek too must take off germs!_**

I make it home again drop my things in my room and sit down to watch T.V.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Hours Later that day

Dad came home early today I said a greeting and went back to whatever I was doing then Mom came and 5 minutes later when she came I started to bug her as always asking her if I could have a eyebrow piercing or a lip piercing or a nose piercing. And like always it's a 'no'.

I shrugged and walked around feeling bored, then mom called to me "Karina! Come here and vacuum the floor, your not doing anything!"

I gasped and ran in my room, eyes wide in horror, turned off the lights, jumped in bed and pretended to fall asleep. You probably think, that I'm lazy and that I don't get up from my lazy butt. NOT! True! Its not true, believe me when my mother gets in to the cleaning mode my only advice is **_hide_**!

Seriously! I mean that because she is always nagging me when ever _I do_ try to clean. Making me mad ugh…oh well at least I probably don't have to vacuum today but tomorrow I would have to, I think.

Anyways Cheerios! I like Cereal! Oh great I'm acting weird! Lets see what time is it um….oh good its only 8:00.

Better go to sleep.

I need my beauty Sleep. Good night! I'm laughing like crazy mentally in my head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the song I'm listening to right now as I'm changing in my clothes

_Gods and angels and devils smile  
stare into our crying eyes  
fire in anger and hate beguile  
but look into your heart tonight.  
_

I put on a black fish net stockings then a gothic Lolita strap skirt

_and_

_Dreams may pass and dreams may fade  
Nothing I love will stay the same  
Nothing under heaven stays the same  
_

Then I put on a shirt a gothic Lolita black dress shirt along with that (the shirts long sleeved) I put on gothic Lolita cuffs (their hand gloves) (and for some reason I really like gothic Lolita clothes like it or not.)

_and _

There are lessons that sadness  
can only teach  
there are things that we must learn  
now I won't die if you walk away  
but I may not live

For accessories I put on a necklace/chocker that is called a chained and bound chocker it also has a cross. And lastly I put on my make up black eye shadow, red eyeliner and blood red lipstick.

You might think _My God! That girl is only 14! She shouldn't wear that stuff! _Well screw…oh my sorry!

Second voice in head Language Karina, Language!

Me: Oh sorry

2nd voice: whatever!

Me: go away!

2nd voice smirking evilly: What if I don't want to?

Mesmirking even more evilly: I'll make you! I smack the other voice out in to the back of my mind

2nd voice going distant Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ok I'm back! Sorry it happens sometimes now I must be off to school.

I start to walk out the door on to the street and to school and I just make it in class 3 minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey!" I heard Sam call me.

"Oh, hey!" She beckoned me to her and I sat on the set next to her. "My. God. You are seriously dress as a Goth!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm Gothic, well emo." I said in my most Darkly, Romanian voice. Sam stared wide eyed opened mouthed "That is just way cool! I dare you to speak like that all day." I grinned and in my normal voice I said "Deal. I'll do that." She started to laugh "Ou, Can you do a British accent?" she asked.

"Yeah, I been practicing since 7th grade." She nodded and we finally noticed that class started and that the bell rung a couple minutes ago. But it's a good thing we were whispering except for Sam laughing out loud, Mrs. Martha didn't say anything. And the day went by fast. In math Mr. Beveling didn't give another detention to me or even said that I had launch detention with him today but I guess I got off the hook. He didn't say anything after class to me which I breathed relived.

I went to P.E. and to my relief we didn't have to change thank God! I wasn't about to change and re change in these clothes. Mr. Gilbert was talking about something important and I wasn't listening to a word, oh and police was there also. "Sam?" I complained to her softly "Shush!" she whispered a tad bit harshly. I glared at her she turned to me and whispered "Something very important happened the police said that café or something over at Whitestone blvd. is shut down and no one must enter it. Says some sane person, I believe, is hiding out there. We are not allowed there and you do know that every body goes over there to spend some time enjoying themselves."

O I mouthed understanding now and the talk went on. The class finally ended and we both went to Drama and all I did was let Sam talk and then I zone out for a while.

"Karina?" I can hear a familiar voice its sounds near yet it's far away. It called out a couple times then a irritated sigh sounded and a……

WACK!

"Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my head, "Whatcha do that for!" I said my voice thick with my darkly Romanian accent. Sam giggled "I kept calling you and you were really zoned out."

I looked around the class/theater kinda like class people were staring at me like I was crazy. I glared at them and at Sam, who I saw put pieces of paper looking like newspaper, away.

A bell rang I jumped grabbed my things, Sam and I practically ran out the door. She was out first then me which I was knocked down and almost fell if it hadn't been an arm that grabbed my waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Hello, darling." A voice called to me… OH. MY. GOD! Not the dude from yesterday that pecked me on the cheek and that once I went home I took a hot shower!

Do I dare look up…yeah whatever…I look up and jump from his hold "Do not call me darling." I stated he looked at me do I dare say it-loveingly- at me. I wanted to gag. "Ok. Whatever you say my wonderful black goddess." I looked –when I tried not to- disgustingly at him. Sam just giggled. I did not think this was funny Not at all!

"What do you want." I asked annoyed putting my blood red lips together in annoyment. "Remember you were going to spend lunch with me." He wiggled his black eyebrows. "I did?" I asked of course I did but I didn't want to remember it! "Yes you did after detention." Sam turned to me "You had detention yesterday?" "Yeah well I was supposed to go to detention the day before yesterday." "You had detention on the first day of school? Cool!" Marco exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, come on Sam lets go met my other friends." We started walking to the Cafeteria and even more to my annoyance Marco was following and people were whispering and pointing. It was driving me crazy! I turned to Marco "What do you want?" he gave me a lopsided grin "Well your supposed to spend lunch with _me_, but seeing as you are not coming with me I'm going with you. May I carry your books, bag?" he asked. Now I really wanted to vomit, maybe I could do it on him and then he'll bug off.

Na…too rude but the thought of it…oh yeah.

I hesitated "Sure…I guess." I handed him my bag and two books but I kept the rest of the books with me. He walked next to me, Sam on the other side, _Weird_, I thought as I make it inside and spot Serenity. When I got closer to her she gave me a puzzled look I just shrugged and sat down "Hi." She looked even more surprised with the accent I'm talking in.

Soon all my other friends came they sat in front of me though Sam sat beside me since Marco (freak) sat next to me on the other side. I got my bag took out my lunch a started eating So did Marco, and Sam.

"So Karina, darling," I glared at Marco my friends started to snigger, "Would you go out with me since I am the most popular guy here." "OMG!" cried all my friends at once exclude Sam of course, "The, _The!_ Marco Black!" they gasped. I rolled my eyes they looked as if they wanted to faint right then and there. A few other girls heard and started to mummer about Marco Black.

They sooo need a life. But anyway back to life-me-.

"Hey _Marco_, if that's your real name, why are you bothering me?" I asked. "Well, cus I like you. And it is my real name." he added quickly, he is defiantly doesn't know how to flirt with girls, me either but with guys I act a tad bit rude to them. "Why do you like me?" I asked him. "Because…because…I don't know the reason!" he sighed frustrated already.

"Ok whatever, sorry I asked." I said. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked out of no where.

I shrugged "Sure whatever." Then realization hit me NO way I will not go out with him! but he looked a bit innocent and he asked me nicely and I really likes me, well whatever its only one date its not like after that date he tells everyone that I'm his girlfriend. I shudder at the that thought. He kissed me on my cheek again handed my books and stuff to me and jumped up said 'goodbye see you on Monday' and ran off to his friends. They were laughing and joking around and I felt I don't know tricked like he did it on a dare or something.

But that's what I always feel when some guy tells me he likes me.

Lunch ended and the day went by fast so did the weeks of school.

Months later it's a new year and the first date with Marco turned out horrible I mean it he was like a sick lost little puppy. It sickened me to death.

So we came upon an agreement that we are friends and nothing more.

But one day as we Sam, Marco, and I we ventured to that closed up space and I feeling curious we went in to the place.

And as we ventured to the back we found a beautiful mirror craved with flowers on the golden frame. I wanted to touch it and I did, I'm stupid, I touched it and I came to a place entirely different, and alone came my friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! There I'm finished with the 2nd chappie. Took me a long time too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
